mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Splendid
Little Miss Splendid is the tenth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Story Miss Splendid, lives in a mansion, with a golden bathtub and thinks she is better than everyone else. When she goes to town and sees a new hat in the window of a store that she simply must have, she buys it. When she's walking home, her friends ask her if she wants to take the bus she refuses. It starts to rain and it ruins her new hat, but she did feel better afterwards as she went home and watched herself in the mirror. About Her Colour: Chartreuse (yellower in the books, greener in some artworks) Gender: Female Job: Being vain and posh Family: Possibly Miss Prim, Miss Vain and Mr. Uppity Likes: Being the loviest and most beautiful Dislikes: Ruining her outfits,anyone more beautiful than her and she not a big fan of common people Friends: Mr. Happy and Mr. Daydream (sometimes) Rivals: A few characters Release date: 1981 Voice Actresses *Pauline Collins (1983) *Jill Shilling (1995-1997) *Catherine Disher (1997-1999) International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Beauté (French) *Doña Presumida (Spanish) *虛榮小姐 (Taiwan) *멋져양 (Korean) *Η Κύριος Ψηλομύτα (Greek) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Happy (also on cover saying, "Well, she thinks she is!") * Mr. Daydream * Mr. Small * Woman who works in the hat store * Taxi Driver Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Cheerful *Little Miss Jealous *Mr. Grumble *Little Miss Chatterbox *Little Miss Yes *Little Miss Bad *Little Miss Vain *A Job For Little Miss Giggles(TV) *A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy(TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Splendid's Gift(TV) *Another Victory For Little Miss Splendid (TV) *Mr. Uppity's Big House (TV) *Mr. Forgetful...Hey, Waiter(TV) *Little Miss Sunshine Brings a Smile (TV) *Mr. Lazy Can't Sleep Anymore (TV) *A Rival for Little Miss Somersault (TV) *Mr. Forgetful, the World's Best Actor (TV)(cameo) *Hello! Pizza Express!? (Mr. Busy) (TV)(Mentioned, but not seen) *Mr. Brave vs Koko the Gorilla (TV) *Little Miss Naughty Goes Skiing (TV) *Mr. Grumble's Holiday (TV)(cameo) *Mr. Slow Takes the lead (TV) *Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV) *Mr. Noisy, the Music Man (TV)(cameo) *Mr. Muddle Goes Skating (TV) *Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair (TV) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) *Mr. Nosey Goes Fishing (TV)(cameo) *Thank Goodness for Mr. Slow (TV) *A New House for Mr. Wrong (TV) *Happy Birthday, Little Miss Scatterbrain (TV)(cameo) *Mr. Jelly Goes Time Travelling (TV)(cameo) *A Big Surprise for Mr. Mean (TV) Trivia *Counterparts: Larxene (Kingdom Hearts, both have blonde hair), The Evil Queen (Snow White, Disney, both are vain), Jessie (From Team Rocket, Pokemon, Nintendo. Both are vain), Lemon Meringue (Strawberry Shortcake, both have beauty personalities), Madame Blueberry (VeggieTales, both have beauty personalities and like to buy stuff), Scorpina/Lamie (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger, both act spoiled rotten at times), Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog,Sega, both love jewelery), Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmations, Disney, both are into fashion), Mrs. Porty (Ivor the Engine, both are rich and love wearing fancy hats). Daisy (Thomas the Tank Engine) Both are Green & yellow, and Both think a lot of themselves. *Out of the 7 deadly sins, Miss Splendid represents Pride. *In the 1995 Mr. Men and Little Miss, she is chartreuse (web color) instead of chartreuse yellow. *She is only friends with Mr. Daydream and Mr. Happy. *She is possibly related to Mr Uppity. *In Little Miss Splendid's Gift, she had a statue of herself that got transformed by Miss Magic into dolls of Miss Splendid herself. *In Mr. Men and Little Miss episode (Another Victory for Little Miss Splendid), she is bald and green. See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Green characters Category:Round characters Category:Yellow characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with shoes